


The Three Times Kyungsoo Fails And The Fourth Time Where He Succeeds. (Also Sehun Happens.)

by jjang_judith



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 3+1, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nosy!Sehun, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjang_judith/pseuds/jjang_judith
Summary: After many attempts, Kyungsoo finally succeeds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute that I've been wanting to do! But that Sehun tho!

Water Cooler

Do Kyungsoo looked down at the small piece of paper in his hand and then up at Kim Jongin. He looked like a model even standing next to the water cooler. He'd been planning this for almost a month. Exactly 2 weeks after Jongin had started to work in the office. Exactly 2 weeks after he had come to the conclusion that he wanted into Jongin's tight dress pants. He planned on giving Jongin his number on this piece of paper, with a note scribbled on the bottom. Letting him know that he was up for anything. This little piece of paper would do wonders for him. He hoped. He just had to get the nerve up to walk up to him and to hand him the note. If only it were that easy. He pretends to fiddle around with the printer, knowing full well that Jongin is speaking with an intern and that they are laughing. He hears a chuckle beside him. He looks up to find Sehun standing beside him. He had become Jongin's right hand man quickly, while Kyungsoo had watched in horror on the sidelines.

"If I didn't know any better, I would really think that you were working on the printer. But I do know better." Kyungsoo pursed his lips at him, his eyes narrowing in dislike. Sehun sighed.

"Right. When you get the guts to tell Jongin you want the dick, let me know. I want a front row seat to the show." He watched as Sehun turned on his heel and walked back to his cubicle. Kyungsoo looked back at the water cooler and saw that Jongin wasn't there anymore. He stomped his foot. He had missed his chance. Damn that Sehun, he had to come ruin his moment. He walked back to his cubicle and contemplated on when to make his next move.

Lunch Break

This time, Kyungsoo finds himself in the break room, piece of paper in hand. He heard Jongin say that he was planning on staying in the office for lunch, so here he was, waiting for his chance. He takes a drink of water and gags when he finds that it's lukewarm. He feels a hand hitting him on his back. He looks up and sees Luhan laughing while he hits him.

"Luhan, I'm fine. Stop it please." The quirky accountant laughed and nodded.

"So, I hear from Sehun that you are trying to give Jongin your phone number. Have you done it yet?" Kyungsoo's eyes double in sized and he begins to hyperventilate.

"Oh, god. I-I.... Sehun!!!" He rushed out of the break room. He was going to kill him. It's wasn't his business or anyone else's for that matter. He went to Sehun's cubicle and found he wasn't there. He felt a soft touch on his arm. He turned to look at Luhan.

"What, Luhan?!" Luhan flinched, but managed to stutter out he words.

"He went to lunch with Jongin. He heard that he was planning on staying in the office and he decided to buy him lunch. He's so nice." Kyungsoo could almost tear the office apart. Sehun was sabotaging him. He knew it. A slow and painful death was what Sehun deserved. He turned on his heel, and walked to his cubicle, shoving that damned piece of paper into his back pocket.

Post-Meeting

Kyungsoo smiled as everyone passed him by. He knew that Jongin would stay behind to tidy things up, so he would stay and give him his piece of paper. Suho passed by him, giving him a curious smile, as if he knew what he was up too. He was pretty sure he did, with Sehun being the big mouth that he was. He smiled back and pushed him out the door, hearing him bump into Chen. He slowly took a deep breath and turned to look at Jongin. He yelped when he found him standing right in front of him.

"H-Hey, Jongin." He watched as that smirk that usually occupied Jongin's lips appeared. He felt his hands begin to sweat, the piece of paper growing damp.

"Hey, Kyungsoo. Is there anything I can help you with?" If Kyungsoo wasn't mistaken, Jongin seemed to step closer to him. He seemed to lean down and bring their faces closer. This. Was. It. He had to do it now or forever hold onto this damned piece of paper. He needed to do this. He opened his mouth and began to raise his hand. Jongin seemed to expect something, so he also began to raise his hand to receive it. At that moment, Sehun decided to peek in.

"Jongin, I was wondering if you wanted help. We left a mess behind today." Jongin looked to the side, his smirk replaced with a full blown smile.

"Yeah, I could." Kyungsoo could murder someone right now. Someone with a lisp and with a boyfriend named Luhan. He clenched his hands and shoved that damned piece of paper into his pocket. He turned on his heel, leaving a dumbfounded Jongin and a smirking Sehun behind.

Company Party

Kyungsoo knew he had to do it tonight. He had to. He was dressed nicely, his hair perfectly coiffed. He felt the paper in his back pocket and took a deep breath. He entered the hall where their company party was being held at. He smiled and waved at his coworkers, secretly looking for Jongin. He found him standing with Sehun and Luhan and other coworkers. He made a beeline for the snack table. Dinner hadn't been served yet, so this was to keep them at bay while everything was prepared. He served himself some punch and drank. He was about to serve himself a second cup when Kris appeared beside him.

"You know, everyone knows what you want except Jongin. I'm surprised he hasn't caught on with the way you always seem to be where he is." Kyungsoo pursed his lips. He didn't say a word, because like always, it was no ones business. He served himself his punch and nodded. He walked away from Kris, talking to coworkers. When dinner came, he was seated between Yixing and Minseok. The two seemed to have a plan to drive him crazy. They kept on bringing Jongin up in every conversation he tried to start. He ended up getting up from the table and going to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when Jongin appeared behind him.

“Hey, Kyungsoo, I was wondering if you had a pen?” Kyungsoo knew he didn’t have a pen, but if lying meant keeping Jongin around him for a while, he would do it. He pretended to look in his pockets, failing to notice the damn piece of paper falling from his back pocket. Jongin noticed and bent down to pick it up. He smiled as he handed it back to Kyungsoo.

“You dropped this.” Kyungsoo’s eyes seemed to double in size when he saw the worn paper in Jongin’s hand. He looked around to see if Sehun was around, trying to make sure he wouldn’t be interrupted. He placed his hand on top of Jongin’s and pushed it towards him.

“That’s actually for you. I’ve been trying to give it to you, but I never seem to get the chance.” Jongin smiled.

“Really?” He opened the note and read what Kyungsoo had written. A small smile began to play at the corner of his lips. He slowly folded the note back up and slid it into his breast pocket. He looked up at Kyungsoo and without warning, pulled him up against his own body. He covered Kyungsoo’s lips with his own, earning a gasp from the wide-eyed man. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the others mouth and tasting him. He wrapped his arms around his small waist, his fingers digging in the soft flesh. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck, kissing him back. Jongin left Kyungsoo’s lips to run his lips along his jaw and up to his ear. He traced the delicate shell with his tongue, then sucking Kyungsoo’s earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it and drawing soft little gasps from him. He pulled back slightly and whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear.

“I was wondering when you would get to it. I was actually asking for a pen so I could give you my phone number. I was getting a little bit antsy, so I decided to move along. I also very much enjoyed what you wrote and let me tell you that you’re not the only one who is up to anything, specially if its with you.” Kyungsoo shuddered. He never thought that Jongin would feel the same way. He was just shooting into the dark and hoping he hit something. This was turning out better than he had expected.

“But, I would like to take you out to dinner first and see where the night leads us. I don’t want to rush this, because I want it to last.” Jongin looked down at Kyungsoo and gave his lips one last kiss before letting him go. Kyungsoo smiled when Jongin interlaced their fingers and led him to the party. It was safe to say that this attempt was a success.


End file.
